control noe
by Road-chan
Summary: En una ciudad controlada por la mafia, mejor conocida por todos como "los Noe" el caos y la muerte son cosas de todos los días.la orden fue creada para combatir contra ellos pero ahora los noe han capturado a alguien importante ¿que pasara ahora? *yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí molestando con otro fic laven que tendrá un poco de lavanda y un poco de tikkixallen pero la pareja principal y bonita es el laven. Espero les agrade

D. gray-man no me pertenece y hago esto por diversión y porque no había otra cosa que hacer en mi primera clase de la uni XD

.._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.prologo._._._._._._._._._._._.

En una ciudad controlada por la mafia, mejor conocida por todos como "los Noe" el caos y la muerte son cosas de todos los días.

La gente vive en el miedo y la paranoia, pero es imposible huir de la ciudad, pues apenas lo hacen, los Noe se encargan de eliminarlos. La única forma de sobrevivir en este lugar es no cruzarse en el camino de ellos y otorgarles todo lo que piden

Los que pertenecen a ellos son fácilmente reconocibles pues los líderes tienen extrañas cruces en su frente y poseen un raro color de piel grisáceo mientras que sus subordinados tienen tatuada una estrella en la muñeca

La ley aquí no existe, los policías que no son parte de los Noe son amenazados o comprados por ellos de tal forma que nadie está a salvo, justo en ese lugar se formo también una sociedad que comenzó a luchar y rebelarse contra los Noe, haciéndose llamar "la orden"

Desde su creación los Noe y la orden se han enfrentado en repetidas ocasiones sin poder acabar la una con la otra pero al menos ahora la gente tiene una esperanza

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.fin prologo._._._._._._._._._.

Los disparos resuenan rompiendo el silencio y la quietud de la noche, la gente se queda en la seguridad de sus casas, evitando las ventanas para no sufrir ningún percance.

Afuera, en la calle, se vivía el infierno y el caos, las balas volaban de un lado a otro, quitando cuántas vidas podían

La pelea parecía no ser ganada por ningún bando hasta que de pronto, unos disparos provenientes de algún techo acabaron con varios hombres

-vámonos de aquí!-grito un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel clara que comenzó a desalojar a sus hombres, los del otro bando siguieron disparando a diestra y siniestra reduciendo todavía más el número de hombres que huían, un chico peliblanco corrió rápidamente tras ellos atrapando a uno

-donde está Lavi?-pregunto el chico tomando del cuello de la camisa al otro muchacho, apuntándole a la sien con una reluciente pistola plateada

-¡no lo sé!-dijo el pobre chico asustado

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA!-grito el peliblanco furioso

-te juro que no se-respondió el otro

-Allen-kun-le llamo un señor de cabello negro con un mechón blanco que le caía en la frente, Allen volteo y asintió, soltó al muchacho y le disparo

-¿y si realmente él no sabía nada?-opino una muchacha de largo cabello negro que se acercaba a ellos guardando sus dos pistolas negras en el cinturón que llevaba

-no importa, de todos modos pertenecía a los Noe así que debíamos terminar con él, ahora vámonos, la policía no ha de tardar en llegar-dijo un hombre de largo cabello rojo llamado Cross Marian apurándolos a irse-aprendiz baka que haces ahí parado? muévete-

Allen molesto siguió la orden de su superior y comenzó a caminar, ya reunidos todos en la orden se dirigieron los soldados principales con el director de su organización

-¿cuantas bajas?-pregunto Komui apenas vio entrar a sus hombres

-32 hombres, ningún civil-respondió Cross

-¿información?-siguió Komui igual de serio

-ninguna-contesto en el acto el pelirrojo, Komui suspiro

-pobre Allen-kun, realmente esperaba encontrar algo que lo llevara a Lavi- Cross guardo silencio

-hermano te traje chocolate-Lenalee entro con una bandeja, Komui perdió toda la seriedad que había tenido hasta entonces

-LENALEE!¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE FUISTE CON ESTAS BESTIAS! TToTT-grito el pelinegro lanzándose a abrasar a la chica que lo esquivo hábilmente y puso la bandeja con tazas en un escritorio, Komui lo abrazo por la espalda llorando a mares

-no fue tan malo hermano-le calmo ella sonriéndole

-yo me retiro-murmuro Cross

-espere general, antes de irse le prohíbo llevar a Lenalee de nuevo a una de esas peligrosas misiones-

-¡pero hermano! Hay que rescatar a Lavi, además no me ha pasado nada-protesto la chica

-no dudo de tu capacidad Lenalee pero las cosas se van a poner feas pronto-dijo Komui agarrando su tasa-y yo no quiero que te pase nada TTOTT-

-siendo eso lo único entonces me retiro-el general salió de la oficina, pronto escucho pasos detrás de el

-no piensa hacerle caso a mi hermano ¿verdad?-le dijo Lenalee preocupada-Komui no será la persona más seria y capaz del mundo pero sabe lo que hace y el tiene razón. Tú ya no puedes acompañarnos-

-¡pero yo puedo cuidarme sola!-grito enfadada la pelinegra

-no discutiré contigo-dijo Cross molesto y la dejo hablando sola

Mientras, en su cuarto, Allen golpeaba la pared molesta, descargando un poco de toda la frustración que sentía

-maldición, maldición, MALDICION-Allen se dejo caer en la cama-ya deberías estar aquí Lavi, yo ya debería haberte rescatado-se reprochaba ahogando sus quejas con una almohada

-vas a quedarte ahí siendo un estúpido o vas a ayudarme a buscar información-le dijo secamente el general Cross. Allen se levanto inmediatamente y le siguió hasta la ciudad aun cubierta por el manto nocturno

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras un pelirrojo esperaba que pronto llegaran a rescatarlo, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y moretones mostraba la tortura que había padecido, la primera de muchas si se seguía negando a hablar

Sus ojos estaban vendados, sus manos y pies atados son gruesas sogas que lastimaban sus, muñecas y tobillos, tirado en el suelo, sin nada con que ayudarse

La puerta se abrió y pudo e escuchar unos pasos acercándose a el

-¿hoy si hablaras?-pregunto burlonamente la persona que había llegado, Lavi continuo en silencio, la ver esto el hombre que había entrado lo pateo con fuerza en el estomago

-hug…siempre tan gentil Tikki-murmuro con esfuerzo el pelirrojo quien aun con su ojos vendados reconocía la voz de su verdugo

-hoy no te tendré tanta paciencia-le advirtió el Noe

-¿a qué se debe tu mal humor? ¿Te lastimaste tus finas manos de tanto golpearme ayer?-se burlo Lavi, otro golpe directo a su cara lo hizo voltearse, un hilo de sangre escurrió de la comisura de sus labio

-déjate de bromas y dime lo que quiero saber ¿Dónde se encuentra la orden?-murmuro con desde Tikki acercando una navaja al cuello de Lavi

-hoy usaras accesorios Tikki?-murmuro lastimosamente

-te dije que hoy no sería tan paciente, si no me dices nada simplemente te matare-

-entonces no obtendrás la información que necesitas-

-así como te atrapamos a ti podemos atrapar a cualquiera de los tuyos…quizá el próximo que este aquí sea ese lindo jovencito de cabello blanco que te está buscando-Tikki sonrió altaneramente al ver como Lavi se quedaba callado

-podría hacer un trato contigo Lavi-alejo la navaja del cuello del pelirrojo-yo podría prometerte tu libertad y la de él, podrían marcharse de este lugar y jamás nos volverían a ver si tú me dices donde se oculta la orden-dejo que su oferta tentara a Lavi unos momentos antes descontinuar-pero si insistes en quedarte callado el chico alvino recibirá tu cabeza esta tarde en el siguiente atraco y después ocupara tu lugar-

Tikki tomo la barbilla de Lavi con fuerza, lastimándolo

-piénsalo bien chico, tienes tu vida y la del chico alvino en tus manos –la soltó y salió del cuarto

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En la ciudad dos personas paseaban por las calles teniendo la debida precaución con toda la gente, pues desde que la orden existía los que pertenecían a los Noe ya no eran tan fáciles de identificar, si tenían nuevos miembros estos ya no tenían la estrella en su muñeca y los demás la escondían con cosas de uso común

-no hay nadie tampoco en el centro-murmuro un señor alto de cabello azul oscuro, de pronto una linda mujer paso frente a ellos entrando a una taberna-creo que iré a ver que hay en ese lugar-

-espere-protesto un joven de cabello negro-no estamos aquí para divertirnos-

-por favor Allen tú no puedes decirme que hacer y que no aprendiz baka-Cross avanzando hacia la taberna dejando a un muy molesto Allen en la banqueta

-entonces lo hare solo-un grito lo distrajo, al voltear noto como un hombre se llevaba a una muchacha que iba llorando y aunque había varias personas alrededor estas no le prestaban atención

Allen se deshizo de la peluca y fue tras ellos, pronto el cañón de su plateada pistola ya apuntaba a la cabeza de aquel hombre

-déjala-ordeno, la mujer volteo y al verse libre corrió a abrazar a Allen

-gracias muchacho, me ahorraste la molestia de buscarte-Allen sintió como la mujer le enterraba un cuchillo en su abdomen, la aventó y cubrió la herida con su mano mientras con la otra apuntaba al hombre

-que sucios-mascullo-usted tiene suerte señorita-le dijo con una media sonrisa a la mujer que le apuntaba con un arma que había sacado de la cintura de su compañero-yo no mato mujeres-

Dos disparos y dos cuerpos cayendo

-aprendiz baka! ¡Donde no hubiera llegado a tiempo y hubieras sido asesinado por una simple zorra!-le regaño Cross

-vámonos-dijo ignorándolo, Cross suspiro fastidiado y lo ayudo a llegar a un coche cercano después regreso por la mujer, la cual había dejado inconsciente de un golpe en el momento en el que le había disparado a Allen y así había evitado que su aprendiz muriera

-algo debe saber esta-explico poniéndola en el asiento trasero y atándola

-¿y si no?-pregunto Allen

-nos puede llevar a los que si saben, a las mujeres es más fácil sacarles información. Porque crees que Komui no quiere que Lenalee salga-

-ella es su hermana-refunfuño Allen al ver el frio pensamiento del general

-si, pero quiero pensar que Komui tiene un poco de inteligencia estratégica-llegaron pronto a la orden y Cross envió a Allen directo a la enfermería mientras él llevaba a la mujer con Komui para poder interrogarla

Horas después Komui salía muy satisfecho de su oficina

-¿hermano que dijo?-pregunto Lenalee que había estado afuera de la oficina todo él a tiempo a petición de Allen

-no mucho pero lo que dijo nos es suficiente para empezar-le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora-general Cross llame a kanda-kun por favor-

-¿el saldrá en la siguiente ronda?-pregunto Lenalee nuevamente

-no, el estará en una misión especial, debemos investigar cierta casa que la mujer menciono-

La chica asintió y se fue directa a la enfermería

-¡yo iré!-repitió por centésima vez Allen intentando levantarse de la cama

-noo Allen –kun, tienes que curarte primero-decían cansadas Lenalee y Miranda, quien era otra de las pocas mujeres que pertenecían a la orden

-¡noo! ¡Ya estoy bien!-

-moyashi idiota deja de dar problemas-dijo un joven pelinegro entrando a la habitación (n/a huyan chicas, llego bakanda molesto XD)

-¡tu cállate! No tienes porque decirme nada-gruño molesto

-Lavi no solo es amigo tuyo-le dijo kanda, cosa que dejo algo atónito a Allen, después el pelinegro se salió igual de rápido que entro

-tranquilo Allen-kun, estoy segura que kanda-kun te avisara si sabe algo-trato de tranquilizarlo Miranda

-si claro-murmuro Allen dejándose caer en la cama, aunque inmediatamente reprimió un quejido de dolor pues se había lastimado

Mientras salían de la orden kanda, Cross y Krory. Todos iban con un color distinto de cabello y vestidos para mezclarse con la gente, aunque claro, bajo sus ropas iban muy bien armados. Kanda, como algo extra, llevaba una espada, la cual usaba, aunque poco, mejor que la pistola negra que llevaba enfundada en el cinturón

El pequeño grupo se interno en las calles, aunque parecía que era un paseo casual, todos llevaban una ruta muy específica, poco a poco se fueron alejando de las calles del centro llegando a una elegante casa

-¿esta es "el arca"?-pregunto krory parándose discretamente una calle antes de la casa

-así es, recuerden venimos solo a ver como están las cosas, no hagan nada innecesario ¿entendieron?-

-ambos jóvenes asintieron y rodearon la casa, kanda se acerco hacia uno de sus muros e intento saltar

-¿que haces?-pregunto krory deteniéndolo

-¿que otra cosa? No tenemos tiempo que perder y debemos rescatar a Lavi-

-tu no actúas de esa forma tan atrabancada, ese seria Allen-kun pero tu eres un poco más centrado con esto y ahora que necesitas serlo te comportas de esta forma-le regaño, kanda se zafo de su agarre y se dispuso a irse caminando alrededor de la casa, después de vigilarla lo k restaba del día regresaron a la orden

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer Lavi?-Tikki entro a la habitación y se acerco al pelirrojo

-si-contesto de forma cansada y levanto la cabeza

-bien, te escucho-el Noe se hinco frente a el

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Aquí le dejo al fic! No es cierto sigue en el siguiente capitulo n.n es que salió algo más largo de lo que creí pero no sabes lo que saldrá cuando un profe frente a ti habla y habla de la bienvenida y tu mueres de aburrimiento XD bueno quejas, comentarios y demas que pido para un review *u*


	2. intento de rescate

Hola! Aquí rápidamente trayendo el segundo capítulo espero les guste

D. gray-man no me pertenece y ya saben todo eso. ahora al capitulo

._._._._._._._._.

-bien, te escucho-Tikki se hinco frente a el

-no te diré nada-

-pues entonces no queda nada más que hacer-el pelinegro saco una navaja y la coloco en el cuello de Lavi

-espera Tikki-una voz infantil llego a los oídos de los chicos

-¿que quieres Road?-pregunto el Noe

-aun no nos debemos deshacer de el-

-¿y porque no?-pregunto de nuevo ya fastidiado

-el conde tiene otros planes-

-valla que tienes suerte chico-le dijo Tikki apenas se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, retiro la navaja del cuello del pelirrojo-pero no la tendrás siempre-se levanto y salió del lugar

-lo siento Allen…pero sé que tu tampoco hubieras aceptado eso ¿verdad?-pregunto el chico recordando la dulce carita de su pareja

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¿entonces cuando atacaremos?-pregunto Allen ansioso

-aun no sabemos si Lavi está ahí Allen-le calmo Komui

-pero tal vez si, y si no esta se que encontraremos algo que nos lleve a él-dijo con determinación sin querer abandonar la única esperanza que tenia de salvar a Lavi

-de acuerdo, entonces prepárate, iremos mañana temprano-concedió Komui, Allen asintió y se recostó tranquilo. Komui salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar un poco antes de los preparativos

-pronto estaré contigo Lavi, solo espérame un poco mas-pensó el ojigris acariciando la pistola plateada que descansaba a un lado de su cama, recordando el día en que el pelirrojo se la había regalado

*flash back*

-¡MOYASHI!-grito alegre cierto pelirrojo lanzándose a la espalda del albino para abrazarlo

-deja de llamarme así-reclamo Allen deshaciendo el abrazo

-jejeje ¿ya te he dicho que te ves lindo cuando te enojas?-le dijo Lavi sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Allen se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Lavi baka, no importa que todos sepamos y aceptemos tus preferencias, no deberías estar diciéndole eso a cuanto chico se te ponga enfrente-dijo el peliblanco nervioso

-pero a ti te lo digo en serio-murmuro el pelirrojo tomando el mentón de Allen y obligándolo a mirarlo

-Lavi…-murmuro Allen sonrojándose todavía más

-mira Allen, te traje un obsequio-Lavi saco de su mochila una caja negra con un pequeño moño plateado adornándolo. Allen tomo la caja y la abrió, dentro se encontraba una bonita pistola plateada, brillante y peligrosa

-la tuya es muy aburrida moyashi, no va contigo-le explico el pelirrojo

-gracias-murmuro Allen aun mirando el arma, Lavi asintió y se marcho

*fin flash back*

-ni tu ni yo nos decíamos abiertamente lo que sentíamos, aunque tu tratabas de dármelo a entender de varias formas-pensó melancólicamente el alvino

-Allen-kun-llamo Lenalee abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, cortando los recuerdos del chico

-¿ya es hora de prepararnos?-pregunto Allen sentándose en la cama

-no, aun no…yo quería pedir tu ayuda-le dijo la chica sentándose a un lado de él-mi hermano no quiere que vaya con ustedes en el ataque de mañana, quería saber si podías convencerlo de que vaya-pidió tomando la mano del albino

-¿no has pensado que tal vez sea mejor quedarte? Es más seguro estar aquí que en las balaceras que vivimos-

-soy feliz peleando a su lado, además yo también quiero ayudar a salvar a Lavi-argumento la pelinegra enfadada

-está bien, te ayudare a convencer a tu hermano-acepto Allen sonriéndole

-¡gracias!-Lenalee lo abrazo alegre-entonces te veo en una hora en la oficina de mi hermano-Allen asintió y la chica salió corriendo del cuarto

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-andando muchacho-ordeno Tikki empujando a Lavi hacia un pasillo, le habían desatado los pies pero la venda en sus ojos y la cuerda en sus manos seguían en su lugar

-voy tan rápido como puedo hacerlo sin ver-se defendió Lavi tanteando el terreno antes de pisarlo, si iba a morir cayendo de lo alto de un edificio o algo así al menos quería saberlo

-es igual, tal vez te apures se te digo que veras a tus queridos compañeros-le dijo Tikki en un tono amenazador, Lavi se detuvo de inmediato-no dije que te detuvieras-gruño el Noe empujando con fuerza a Lavi tirándolo al suelo.

-si no voy a donde me llevas sería malo para ustedes ¿no?-dijo Lavi sin moverse de la posición en que había caído

-si no vienes será muy malo para ti y tus amigos, todavía más de lo que podría ser si vas-Tikki rio ante la cara de enojo que tenia Lavi quien se vio forzado a continuar avanzando

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras en la oficina de Komui Allen y Lenalee discutían con este sobre la participación de la pelinegra en la misión hasta que Komui accedió y dejo ir a la chica

Poco después llegaron kanda, krory, Cross y otros pocos más que irían, Cross mostro el mapa de la casa y las calles cercanas, mostro por donde entrarían y dio las indicaciones pertinentes, para el amanecer ya todos estaban listos para irse

Entraron a la casa sigilosamente, kanda y krory iban adelante eliminando a los guardias que había alrededor de la casa, Komui abrió la puerta y entraron él y Allen seguidos de los demás mientras krory, kanda y Lenalee se quedaban afuera vigilando los alrededores

Al llegar a la sala la televisión estaba prendida y una persona la miraba dándoles la espalda a los intrusos

Komui apunto a la persona quien al sentir el cañón del arma en su cabeza se volteo tranquilamente

-es una niña-dijo asombrado Allen, Komui retiro la pistola

-deberías salir de aquí pequeña, no es seguro-le dijo el de lentes

-para mí es muy seguro, para ustedes no mucho-respondió la niña sonriendo-son los que vienen por el chico pelirrojo ¿verdad?-

Allen se adelanto y tomo a la niña por los hombros

-¿donde está Lavi?-pregunto sacudiéndola

-parece que es alguien importante, ¿porque no lo olvidas y te quedas conmigo?-se burlo la niña

-dime donde esta-ordeno Allen perdiendo la paciencia, de pronto en la parte del pasillo y el patio se empezaron a escuchar disparos, a la sala entraron tres sujetos con arma en mano disparando a Komui y Allen quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a defenderse cubriéndose como podían

Allen vio a la niña pelinegra salir por otra puerta y después de dispararle al tipo restante, pues Komui ya había matado a los otros dos, la siguió llegando así a la cocina

-nee Allen-kun ¿buscabas esto?-pregunto la niña señalando a Lavi quien era sostenido por Tikki

._._._._._._._.

Algo corto el capi, lo sé pero no he tenido tiempo de nada, y ahorita estoy de contrabando pasándolo a computadora XD recompensen eso con un review si n.n?


	3. intercambio

Hola! Aprovechando que me quede afuera de mi casa por no llevar llaves me fui a un internet cercano a pasar la historia a compu y ahora en la comodidad de mi casa lo subo n.n

Espero les agrade el cap

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En la puerta de la cocina se encontraba Lavi siendo sujetado por Tikki

-suéltalo Tikki Mick!-exigió apuntándole con el arma, mas el Noé estaba perfectamente a salvo tras e pelirrojo

-ven por el Walker-soltó con molestia y comenzó a arrastrar a Lavi fuera de la casa

-Allen!-llamo Lavi intentando resistirse, sintió el pasto bajo sus pies por lo cual supuso que se encontraban en el patio de alguna casa, podía escuchar los disparos que venían de todas partes y no entendía como Tikki podía pasar por en medio de ese estruendo sin resultar herido o aflojar un poco el agarre en sus muñecas

Allen los seguía cuidando de no resultar herido pero de pronto su visión fue tapada por la cara asustada de Lenalee que era sostenida por dos jóvenes

-síguelo y ella muere-amenazo uno de ellos que tenia el cabello negro, la piel gris y las misma cruces en la frente que identificaban a los lideres Noé.

-¡rayos!-gruño Allen al ver lo delicado de la situación.

Lavi se alejaba cada ves mas y lo único que el podía hacer era quedarse quieto permitiéndolo

De pronto ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, al momento Allen busco con la mirada a Tikki pero ya no había señales de el ni del pelirrojo

-¡demonios!-grito dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo

-vámonos ya Allen, no todo esta perdido-le dijo Croos cargando a uno de los Noé e indicándole a Crory que se encargara del otro

El albino se levanto y los siguió defendiendo aun de los pocos enemigos que sobraban, después de algunas horas mas la orden regresaba a casa

-hermano, kanda-kun no aparece-anuncio agitada Lenalee entrando en la oficina de Komui

-kanda-kun no estaba entre la bajas del día de hoy-informo krory

-pro al parecer tampoco se encuentra aquí-murmuro Cross encendiendo un cigarrillo

-habrá que preguntar a los Noé entonces-respondió el pelinegro de lentes

-pensé que ya los habrías matado-dijo Allen sin dejar de mirar al suelo

-no, esos niños son parte de los lideres, pueden sernos muy útiles si encontramos la forma de hacerlos hablar—pues entonces vamos a preguntarles-dijo el general Cross levantándose-es una lastima que no sea una mujer hermosa, seria mas fácil así sacar información- sonrió de forma burlona ante la disgustada mirada de mas de un presente

-yo voy con usted-le dijo Allen ignorando su ultimo comentario

-Allen-kun-le llamo lenalee –lo siento-murmuro agachando la cabeza

El peliblanco la miro unos momentos para después salir sin decirle nada

-yo te dije que no debías ir –le regaño Komui la pelinegra asintió y salió de la oficina

Mientras, afuera de un edificio, un joven de largo cabello negro vigilaba celosamente la entrada, memorizando cuanta gente entraba, cuanta sala, y sus alrededores

-pelirrojo idiota, te tenias que dejar atrapar-gruño el joven apretando el mango de una katana

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¿disfrutaste la visita a tus amigos?-pregunto burlonamente Tikki al pelirrojo que ocupaba su lugar de siempre en el suelo del cuarto

-¿como supiste su apellido? Se supone que no sabes quien es Allen-pregunto Lavi

-el quería rescatarte, parece que eres alguien muy importante para MI Allen-el tono de burla se había esfumado de las palabras de Tikki, ahora sonaba dolido-¿tu quien eres?-

Lavi sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire

-¡tu quien diablos res para quitarme lo que es mío!-grito Tikki golpeándolo nuevamente

Lavi comenzó a toser escupiendo sangre, sentía como todo el cuerpo le dolía con tan solo respirar

-yo…soy Lavi…-respondió con esfuerzos-me parece que..Nos presentamos…cuando me trajiste-

Tikki l e quito la venda de os ojos bruscamente

-¿que tienes tu que no tenga yo?-murmuro mirando su lastimado rostro-eres atractivo, pero no lo suficiente…no lo mereces-

Lavi al principio no pudo distinguir nada, después de tanto llevar la venda sus ojos ahora veían borroso y no podía enfocar bien

-valla…no había que me estaba atendiendo un líder-dijo fingiendo estar halagado al notar las cruces en la frente de Tikki

-el mejor trato de la casa-respondió Tikki sonriendo un poco levantandose y saliendo del cuarto

Ya en el pasillo el pelinegro s encontró a la misma niña que estaba en la casa

-entonces al fin conocí al famoso Allen-le dijo la niña interesada en l estado de Tikki

-vamos con el conde, tiene que saber que jasdero y Debbito desaparecieron

-sabias que era el desde antes de hoy verdad-

-si, ya lo sabia Road, ahora cállate-contesto secamente.

Ambos Noé llegaron a la parte más alta del edificio donde entraron a un elegante despacho

-hooo que le s tare por aquí mis niños-pregunto un extraño personaje gordo con un sombrero de copa grande-Jasdero y Debbito desaparecieron esta noche-le informo Tikki

-mmm…Jasdero y Debbito no se dejan atrapar fácilmente-razono el conde

-hasta donde vi, sostenían a una muchacha que usaron para que yo tuviera el camino libre-le informo Tikki

-seguramente los atraparon y los tienen en la orden-opino Road un poco preocupada por sus amigos que eran casi su familia

-esto nos llevara irremediablemente hacia un intercambio de prisioneros, ellos saben que el chico pelirrojo esta vivo-Tikki intentaba descubrir cual seria ahora l siguiente paso a dar, pues, hasta donde sabia, que capturar a Jasdero y Debbito n estaba en la agenda

-un intercambio nos llevara a un enfrentamiento armado, solo que esta vez estarían presentes gente importante de ambos escuadrones…si ganamos esta batalla estaremos mas cerca de acabar con la orden-les dijo una chica de cabello rubio, entrando al cuarto y poniendo se a lado del conde del milenio

El conde puso sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazo sus manos

-en eso tienes razón Lulubell- menciono el conde mirando a la recién llegada-entonces propon el cambio Tikki-

-¿debo hacerlo yo?-pregunto desganado el no

-solo tu tienes la forma de comunicarte con ellos-respondió la rubia, Tikki la fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo, una rápida mirada al conde le hizo saber que lo mejor era obedecer

-no tardare-murmuro antes de salir de la oficina

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-estar molesto contigo y con ella no hará que encontremos a Lavi mas rápido-le dijo Croos, Allen estuvo a punto de contestarle pero el sonido de su móvil lo detuvo

"no es tan difícil, te ocupare a las 8 de la noche en donde siempre" leyó en la pantalla

-¿quien te llama?-le pregunto el mayor

-Lenalee me envió un mensaje de disculpa-le dijo Allen guardando su móvil

-bueno, pues vamos entonces-

-maestro creo que iré mejor a buscar a bakanda-Croos lo miro extrañado, pero después se encogió de hombros y se fue

Allen salió hacia la ciudad cuidando de ir bien disfrazado, tener un color tan peculiar de cabello no era nada ventajoso

-Allen-lo llamo alguien, el ahora, pelinegro volteo encontrándose con cierto joven de cabello negro y piel grisácea-tranquilo, no quiero iniciar una pelea-le calmo al notar como Allen acercaba su mano a su inseparable compañera

-¿entonces qué quieres?-pregunto agresivo

-¿no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo?-al ver la mirada enfadada de Allen sonrió-¿un viejo amante te parece mejor?-

-lo preguntare de nuevo-gruño el alvino-¿que quieres?-

-vengo de parte de mi jefe, sabemos que tienen a nuestros compañeros y queremos proponerles un cambio-

-Lavi por los dos chicos que tenemos-completo Allen, Tikki asintió-¿cuando y donde?-

-¿tanta prisa tienes en recuperar al pelirrojo? Recuerdo cuando eras así de aprensivo conmigo-dijo haciendo movimientos teatralmente

-Tikki-dijo el ojigris en tono de advertencia

-mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el centro…pienso entregártelo personalmente así que espero que haya alguien importante contigo para recibirlo-le dijo poniendo una sonrisa tranquila

-ya veremos-Allen se dio la vuelta pero una mano en su muñeca detuvo su andar

-¿no te despides de mi?-pregunto Tikki antes de jalar el cuerpo de Allen hacia él y robarle un rápido beso que aprovecho al máximo mordiendo el labio inferior del chico

Allen lo empujo y golpeo su cara

-no te atrevas a repetirlo-le exigió temblando de coraje, Tikki se relamió los labios con una mueca burlona

-ya extrañaba el sabor de tus labios Allen, ese estúpido niño no los merece-Tikki rio sin alegría alguna en ese acto para después marcharse

Allen también retomo su camino, hasta que tuvo que regresar a la orden

-¿ya hablaron?-pregunto apenas vio a krory

-no, el general estuvo cerca de tres horas con ellos pero no logro nada-le explico el pelinegro

-bueno, gracias krory-san-Allen avanzo hasta llegar con Komui para avisarle del cambio que proponían los Noe, acordaron asistir con algunos de los soldados más experimentados, sabían perfectamente que eso era solo un pretexto para una pelea de verdad donde se vería quien obtendría ventaja sobre el otro

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-a quien crees que vi hoy Lavi?-le pregunto Tikki sentándose a lado del pelirrojo

-¿a la persona que te maquilla para que quedes tan feo?-respondió sonriendo y preparándose para el golpe que seguro vendría

-no-le dijo Tikki demasiado tranquilo-hoy vi a mi lindo Allen-

Lavi se tenso al momento de escuchar el nombre

-mas te vale no haberle hecho nada-Tikki lo tomo del cabello y jalo su cabeza hacia atrás

-no estás en posición de amenazarme niñito idiota-gruño en su oído-además-dijo soltándolo y volviendo a su tono normal de voz-no le hice nada que él no quisiera-

Lavi lo hubiera golpeado de haber podido

-entonces significa que ni siquiera lo viste-respondió Lavi tratando de calmarse

-ya quisieras, me parece que aun tengo le sabor de sus besos en mis labios-Tikki soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar como Lavi apretaba la mandíbula y sus puños se cerraban

-señor Tikki Mick, un muchacho de cabello blanco a entrado al edificio-le aviso un señor entrando a la habitación

-parece que tengo visitas-menciono haciendo un ademan al recién llegado para que se fuera

-el viene por mi-dijo Lavi con seguridad

-lastima que jamás te vera-Tikki salió del cuarto sonriendo victorioso

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Fin del capitulo n.n que tal? Les gusto? Opinen porfa y por cierto polidL-chan aquí esta el intercambio que predijiste (me asustas O.O eres adivina XD)


	4. de vuelta a la orden

Hola! Finalmente pude subir el siguiente capi, que por cierto termino de rápido porque me voy en 5 horas. salgo de viaje por parte de la escuela T-T mi se va sola waaa. En fin disfruten el cap n.n

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Minutos antes, afuera del edificio….

-moyashi, pensé que vendrías con alguien más-dijo Kanda saltando de lo alto de un árbol ya aterrizando frente a el

-dijiste que me necesitabas solo a mí-

-yo no te necesito, solo hare que seas algo así como un chivo expiatorio-una casi sonrisa apareció en el rostro del espadachín

-déjate de bromas bakanda-gruño el albino

-vamos, Lavi está en el primer piso de ese edificio-le dijo Kanda señalando el lugar

-¿como entraremos?-pregunto Allen acercándose

-yo entrare por acá mientras tú vas por la puerta principal y creas una distracción, procura llevarte a todos los que puedas antes de que te maten-

-no lo harán-murmuro el alvino separándose de Kanda

-pues si sigues vivo nos eremos en la orden-se despidió el pelinegro

Allen entro tal y como le dijo Kanda, apenas lo vieron los disparos no se hicieron esperar, esquivando y protegiéndose de las balas el chico avanzo llamando la atención, entre todo el barullo nadie noto que habían roto una ventana

Del otro lado, Kanda entro a la habitación donde estaba Lavi, se acerco rápidamente a él y lo desato

-Allen?-pregunto Lavi ansioso pero al momento de que Kanda le quito la venda su rostro se entristeció

-si quieres te dejo aquí-murmuro Kanda al notar la decepción del pelirrojo

-donde esta Allen?-le pregunto levantándose

-nos alcanzara en la orden, ahora vámonos-Kanda ayudo a Lavi a andar

Mientras, afuera Allen subía las escaleras huyendo de 5 tipos que lo perseguían con la idea de hacerlo carnitas, al llegar al segundo cambio el cartucho de su arma y se preparo para atacar, se escucharon disparos en la escalera y pasos de una persona que subía corriendo

-krory-san!-menciono sorprendido

-que esperas Allen-kun-krory disparo hacia la ventana que había tras el albino-¡salta!-

Allen obedeció y pronto ambos se iban corriendo del lugar

La orden no tenía idea de donde se encontraban 3 de sus hombres, Komui estaba más que loco y Cross se la pasaba gritando

-aprendiz baka! ¡Como es posible que desaparezca así como así! ¡¿Que se manda solo?-Komui miraba a Lenalee y Miranda, preguntándoles si sabían dónde estaban sus compañeros pero ninguna de ellas sabia

La puerta principal de la orden se abrió y Lavi y Kanda entraron

-LAVI!-gritaron Lenalee y Miranda felices de verlo, pasaron casi tirando a Komui en el proceso, y se lanzaron sobre el pelirrojo

-que gusto verlas-murmuro asfixiado, las chicas lo ayudaron a ir a la enfermería donde más rápido que pronto lo atendieron

-que sucedió Kanda?-le pregunto Komui más calmado

-seguí al Noé el día que los atacamos-explico con simpleza, como si no fuera la gran cosa

-y Allen y krory?-le pregunto de nuevo

-el moyashi no debe tardar en llegar pero no tengo idea de krory-

Komui asintió y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería, minutos después krory y Allen llegaron

-¡MIRANDA! ¡MIRANDA!-grito krory apenas cruzo la entrada a la orden, la aludida salió corriendo y apenas lo vio soltó un grito de espanto

En sus brazos el pelinegro llevaba a Allen quien sangraba abundantemente de un costado

Todo era gritos, correr y vendas llenado de una lado a otro, Miranda y Lenalee atendían lo mejor que podían al peliblanco, mas este seguía inconsciente

Lavi no se apartaba de su lado, veía con terror como la piel del muchacho se volvía cada vez mas pálida y fría…esto no podía pasarle a él…no podían quitarle a su querido Allen

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y pronto una fina capa de lluvia envolvía toda la ciudad, los truenos y rayos interrumpían la oscuridad de la madrugada. En la enfermería Allen continuaba inconsciente, tenía vendado todo el torso

Lavi estaba a un lado de el, tomando su mano, prestando atención a cada respiración del albino temiendo que esta se detuviera en cualquier momento

-deberías ir a descansar-e sugirió Kanda entrando a la habitación, Lavi solo negó con la cabeza-yo lo cuidare, te avisare de cualquier cambio…tu también debes recuperarte lavi-insistio el pelinegro, Lavi suspiro, deposito un suave beso en los labios de Allen y salió rumo a su cuarto murmurando un débil gracias a Kanda

En su cuarto, el pelirrojo cayo dormido apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada, sus sueños lo llevaron al tiempo en que comenzara su relación con el albino

***sueño***

-¿quien soy?-pregunto alguien tapándole los ojos a un muchacho albino

-alguien muy grande para estos juegos-contesto Allen quitándose las manos de Lavi de encima

-te traje algo-le dijo Lavi sin quitar su eterna sonrisa, de una mochila que llevaba saco una caja de mediano tamaño, de cartón que le entrego a Allen

-¿no es otra pistola verdad?-bromeo Allen, Lavi negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, Allen abrió la caja encontrándose con un pastel que tenia escrito un "te amo"

-es en serio-le dijo Lavi mirándolo fijamente

Allen sintió como su rostro enrojecía y su estomago daba vueltas haciéndolo sentir mareado, nervioso, pero sobre todo, muy feliz

-yo también te amo-murmuro cerrando la caja, Lavi sonrió y se acerco a Allen para darle un tierno beso que el chico correspondió enseguida

-creo que podemos guardar esto para después-dijo el pelirrojo guardando el pastel que le impedía abrazar a su, ahora novio, con total libertad

***fin sueño***

-LAVI!-grito Lenalee tocando la puerta del chico repetidas veces

-¿que pasa?-pregunto medio adormilado

-¡Allen no está!-le dijo alarmada, Lavi salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería donde Kanda estaba en el suelo desmallado y la cama se encontraba vacía

Lavi, krory y Miranda salieron inmediatamente a buscar por los alrededores mientras Lenalee avisaba a su hermano, sin embargo la búsqueda fue en vano pues no había señal del peliblanco

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras, en otro lugar no tan lejos de ahí, el chico albino despertaba todo adolorida, atolondrado y sobre todo hambriento

-que bueno que despertó joven Walker-una enfermera de cabello negro llego con una charola de comida

-¿he? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba

-en el cuarto de huéspedes-la enfermera dejo la charola en las piernas de Allen-coma porfavor, mas tarde regresare a ver como sigue-dicho esto salió de la habitación

Aunque algo desconfiado, tomo la primera cucharada de la comida, mas apenas su lengua toco el guisado la devoro en poco tiempo

-me alegra ver que estas mejor-dijo un muchacho entrando a la habitación

-Tikki mick-allen se levanto, o más bien, eso intento, pues apenas trato de moverse un agudo dolor en el costado o hizo detenerse en el acto y lanzar un quejido

-tranquilo, no deberías esforzarte-

-¿por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto el albino llevando su mano instintivamente a su cintura para buscar a su fiel compañera

-porque tu compañero te abandono al verte caer-le explico Tikki sentándose cerca de la cama, en una silla que ya estaba ahí

-eso no es cierto-

Te creyó muerto, supongo-siguió diciendo sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Allen

-de cualquier forma, fuiste tú el que me disparo-le dijo Allen en un tono mordaz

-es por qué quiero que entiendas algo-Tikki se acerco a él tomando su mentón con fuerza-si no eres mío, no serás de nadie-

Nuevamente vio a Allen con esa mirada triste con un toque de locura, le revolvió el estomago verlo así, le era horrible ver como el pelinegro sufría por el

-Tikki, no fue solo mi culpa que nos separáramos-le dijo intentando aligerar su conciencia

-cállate-

-tu te fuiste con..-

-callate-tikki le soltó una fuerte bofetada, y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta

El no avanzo por la enorme casa

-¿puedo jugar un rato con él?-pidió Road dándole alcance

-no Road, déjalo por estos momentos-

-aah que aburrido-se quejo la pequeña poniendo sus manos en su cintura y haciendo un puchero de inconformidad, Tikki ignoro su queja y siguió caminando hasta su habitación

._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-no creo que se lo hayan llevado a donde estaba Lavi-opino krory

-¿como supieron el Noé donde estaba nuestra casa?-pregunto Lenalee angustiada

-eso no importa ahora, debemos pensar en como traer a Allen con nosotros-dijo Lavi molesto

-pero Lenalee tiene razón, su saben dónde estamos pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento, ninguno de nosotros está seguro-la defendió Komui

-pero Miranda ya fue a ver los videos de seguridad y todo a nuestro alrededor esta libre-se desespero el pelirrojo

-tranquilo Lavi, tal vez no haya necesidad de tanto pánico-Kanda se levanto lentamente, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente-aun va a haber un intercambio de prisioneros con los Noé, solo que será al moyashi al que nos devuelvan-

-¿y si esto no es más que una trampa?-nerviosa Miranda se atrevió a preguntar

-iremos algunos de todas formas, por lo mientras ser mejo que los demás se vallan a algún lugar seguro-dijo Komui serio, preocupado por las vidas de todos los que estaban a su cargo

Lavi daba vueltas ansioso en su habitación, le desesperaba tener que esperar sabiendo que el albino esta e esos momentos en peligro, lo más seguro que con Tikki Nick.

Cansado tomo su chaqueta y salió del cuarto

._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Allen, hay alguien que quiero presentarte-Tikki abrió la puerta dejando pasar al conde del milenio

-vaya vaya, así que este es el muchachito que se salvo solo por conocerte desde antes-el conde lo miraba divertido mientras Allen maldecía el no tener su pistola consigo por segunda vez en el día

-¿lo vamos a adoptar conde?-le pregunto Road saltando a su espalda mirando al peliblanco por encima del hombre de conde

-posiblemente-respondió dándole una palmada a Tikki para después salir del cuarto con la pequeña pelinegra en su espalda

-bien Allen-chan, has tenido el privilegio de conocer al conde del milenio-se burlo Tikki, el albino lo miro reprochadora mente

-¿porque te fuiste Tikki?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama

-quería ser lo mejor para ti-confeso el pelinegro-quería poder darte todo lo que tu desearas-

-sabes que no me interesaba eso-Allen tomo la mano del Noé

-y tu sabes que yo hecho todo por ti-la expresión de Tikki se ensombreció-pero ahora es distinto-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Fin del capi, a partir del siguiente lo voy a cambiar a M por cierto contenido ¬/ ¬ PolidL-Chan viene lo k kieres XD bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Reviews porfa :3


	5. besos y sangre

Al fin subiendo el siguiente capi. Contiene lemmon así k si no les gusta pueden saltarse la mitad de este capi n.n aclaro k es el segundo k hago así que no esperen mucho u.u

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tikki beso al albino forzándolo a abrir la boca para poder profundizar el beso, lo inmovilizo tomando sus muñecas con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba el torso de Allen

-mmm…Tikki suéltame-exigió Allen removiéndose bajo el cuerpo del Noe intentando escapar, pero sus movimientos solo lograban excitar mas al pelinegro

Tikki mordió el labio inferior de Allen, saboreándolo con su lengua, el menor soltó un gritito pues le había dolido la caricia del mayor, Tikki continuo mordiendo y besándolo, subió la playera del albino hasta el pecho y acaricio el torso

-no te trae recuerdos esto Allen?-pregunto besando su pezón izquierdo, procediendo a lamerlo, el albino seguía intentando liberar sus manos peo Tikki era más fuerte

-que yo recuerde jamás me forzaste a nada-respondió mirándolo con odio, Tikki sonrió burlón, en un rápido movimiento se quito el cinturón y ato las manos de Allen a la cabecera de la cama, ahora, con ambas manos libres recorrió a su entero capricho el cuerpo del chico

-veras que te gustara-dijo el pelinegro

-¡Tikki basta!-exigió Allen cuando este le quito sus pantalones y la ropa interior-por favor…no-

El Noe comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Allen, sabiendo exactamente donde presionar y como acariciarlo

-aahh…no…para…-los gemidos de placer salían involuntariamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias y Allen se sentía cada vez mas impotente-mmgh…deten..te-

-¿qué me detenga?-Tikki sonrió malévolamente-a mi me parece que tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo contigo, solo mírate…ya se te puso duro-el Noe se burlo de la situación, después lamio la punta del pene haciendo que un jadeo escapara de los labios de Allen, satisfecho introdujo el miembro en su boca de forma lenta, succionando un poco

-basta…aahh…basta..-rogo Allen mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, el humillante placer que Tikki le imponía lo hacía sentir sucio

Sin embargo las suplicas solo sirvieron para que Tikki fuera más brusco mordiendo sin cuidado alguno la sensible zona

-aahhh Tikki!-grito de dolor y las lagrimas fluyeron más abundantes que antes

-veo que no valoras el que haya sido amable contigo Allen…entonces ya no tengo porque seguirlo siendo-dijo el Noe sacando el miembro de su boca, bajo sus pantalones y lo penetro de forma rápida soltando un quedo gemido de placer al sentir la estrecha entrada del chico abrazar su miembro

-Tikki…me duele…aahh…me duele!-Allen sentía un punzante dolor que lo recorría, Tikki sin esperar a que se tranquilizara comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza-duele…duele..-repetía Allen cerrando sus puiños con fuerza

-lo disfrutaras dentro de poco-gruño Tikki mordiéndole el cuello sin dejar de embestirlo

-Tikki…no…-el Noe se adentraba más y más en él, sin importarle si lastimaba o no al pequeño, buscando el ansiado clímax, el cual llego segundos después

Tikki salió de Allen manchando las sabanas de su semen y la sangre del menor, desato las manos del albino y esta solo sobo sus muñecas mientras las lagrimas continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente y casi no podía moverse, los leves sollozos bastaban para hacer que su cuerpo se contrajera adolorido

-no finjas estar tan mal, lo disfrutaste-le dijo Tikki acomodándose los pantalones y el saco, Allen ni siquiera lo miro y el Noe salió del cuarto después de forzar otro beso de parte del albino

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Las preparaciones estaban casi listas, ambos bandos se armaban lo mejor que podían sabiendo que este "intercambio de prisioneros" solo era una escusa para una batalla final

-Lavi baka ¿vienes o no?-le llamo kanda desde la puerta, el pelirrojo guardo su arma de repuesto en el cinturón de i tobillo cubriéndolo después con un pantalón

-vámonos-dijo con una seriedad que asustaba, salieron de la orden sin molestarse en ocultar su identidad

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-está seguro de eso conde?-pregunto lulubell

-ellos lo saben, nosotros lo sabemos, que inicie la fiesta-respondió el conde del milenio riendo, la Noe salió del cuarto y saco su móvil

-comiencen con lo planeado-colgó inmediatamente y se dispuso a salir de la casa

-conde, ¿nosotros no iremos?-pregunto Road saltándole a la espalda

-nop, nosotros iremos a otro lugar-contesto saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa y abriendo la puerta de un elegante coche negro

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras kanda y Lavi recorrían la ciudad buscando un lugar en específico

-seguro que es por aquí kanda?-el otro no se molesto en contestar y continuo corriendo

De pronto una bala paso rozando el brazo de Lavi, ambos voltearon y dejaron salir las balas apuntando certeramente a los 3 chicos que los perseguían

-ya se están reuniendo-le dijo el pelirrojo, Kanda asintió y acelero la carrera

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-hora de irnos Allen-le dijo Tikki obligando al albino a levantarse

-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto este ya sin oponer resistencia

-a casa-respondió tomando su muñeca y sacándolo del cuarto

-entonces vendrá conmigo-dijo Lavi parándose frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa, Allen levanto la mirada encontrándose a un Lavi cansado, su respiración rápida, intentando recuperar al cuerpo de la carrera y la pelea, sus ropas manchadas de sangre que escurría de algunas heridas de bala. Pero todo eso no quitaba la mirada retadora que decía que seguía dispuesto a seguir luchando

-Lavi…-su voz se quebró sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, el pelirrojo al mirarlo con más atención noto los moretones que había en el cuello y brazos del albino, incluso había algunos cerca de sus labios y sus ojos parecían perdidos…como si lo mirara y a la vez no creyera que fuera real

-¿que le hiciste?-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bueno, y que tal? Les pareció o no? Se acerca el final…o al menos eso creo XD

Mi sigue pidiendo reviews!


	6. la pelea inicia

Hola! Ya se ya se, prácticamente desapareci de aquí XD pero prometo no dejar a medias la historia, es solo k los exámenes y trabajos finales me raptaron u.u

En fin no entretengo mas, pasen y lean

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¿que le hiciste?-Lavi sentía como la furia corría por sus venas al ver los grises ojitos apagados, carentes de ese brillo especial que tanto amaba-¡maldito responde!-

-ya te lo había dicho, el es mío así que solo se lo recordé-sonrió un segundo antes de que Lavi se le fuera encima con toda intención de matarlo a golpes

Tikki se hiso a un lado esquivando el primer puñetazo del pelirrojo pero no pudo con el segundo el cual ni siquiera vio venir, un hilillo de sangre escurrió por sus labios, Tikki lo quito molesto y dio un golpe directo al rostro de Lavi, este lo esquivo con un brazo e intento patear al Noe, Tikki se quito y se alejo un poco de el

El ruido de gente corriendo se escucho y Tikki sonrió, Allen reacciono finalmente dándose cuenta de que más gente se acercaba; todos, para su mala suerte, parte de los Noe

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La hora del intercambio estaba cerca, Cross y Komui encabezaban el pequeño grupo que había ido a hacer la entrega del par de jóvenes Noe, los demás miembro se encontraban dispersos por las calles cercanas, atentos a cualquier indicio de lucha

-donde diablos están kanda y Lavi?-le grito Cross a uno de los muchachos que estaba cerca de el

-no se señor, fuimos a sus cuartos para avisarles que ya era hora de irnos pero ninguno estaba-respondió el pobre chico temblando

-¡par de cobardes!-mascullo Cross, aunque en el fondo estaba realmente preocupado, esos dos eran de los mejores miembros de su equipo

-no creo que hayan huido-le dijo Komui poniéndole una mano en el hombro-ellos no son así, alguna razón deben tener-

-pues más les vale que sea bueno o los matare-gruño Cross, Komui sonrió al ver el berrinche que hacia su compañero, aun a punto de entrar al infierno podía contar con un poco de buen humor

-espero que sepas lo que haces Komui, si esto sale mal todos podemos darnos por muertos-le advirtió Croos haciendo que krory borrara su sonrisa

-lo sé, pero confió en ellos-Cross abrazo al pelinegro y le dio un corto beso en los labios

-por eso te amo-murmuro en su oído, Komui asintió sonrojado pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Lavi-lo llamo para que se diera cuenta del problema en el que estaban, Lavi volteo y se acerco a Allen entregándole su pistola plateada y sacando las suyas, sabía perfectamente que no tenían oportunidad si no llegaban para ayudarlos pero si morían sin duda no serian los únicos ahí

-entonces Allen tu dime, ¿quieres vivir?-pegunto Tikki señalándose-¿o morir?-señalo a Lavi, Allen por toda respuesta le apunto a Tikki, este suspiro decepcionado

-mátenlos-ordeno el Noe, pero nadie se movió. Algunos cuerpos cayeron de la nada con sangre brotando de su espalda, los demás se apuntaban unos a otros pues entre los subordinados de los Noe se encontraban miembros de la orden. Tikki sonrió

-esto será interesante-los de la orden y los Noe comenzaron a correr, cubrirse y atacar cayendo muertos de ambos bandos

-kanda, donde esta Allen?-pregunto Lavi angustiado, corriendo a lado dele espadachín

-¿no estabas con el conejo idiota?-respondió el otro dando una patada a la puerta de un cuarto y entrando a él a tiempo para protegerse de las balas-bien, no estamos tan mal-comento mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿entonces por que nos encierras?-Lavi estaba desesperado por saber el paradero del albino, solo unos segundos antes lo había tenido a su lado y ahora no sabía nada de el

-porque dejaremos a esos estúpidos peleando por abrir la puerta-explico poniendo cosas al frente la puerta, trabándola para después poder salir por la ventana y volver a entrar a la casa

Mientras Allen y Tikki se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, las pistolas ya habían sido aventadas en el forcejeo, los golpes volaban pero ninguno obtenía ventaja sobre el otro

En un pequeño descuido Allen tropezó con una caja que estaba tirada y Tikki aprovecho dándole un fuerte golpe al estomago haciendo que se doblara del dolor, rápidamente tomo del cuello a Allen y lo estampo contra la pared levantándolo de forma que lo ahorcaba

Allen intento darle una patada pero Tikki la eludió y apretó mas el cuello del albino cortándole la respiración

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En el centro de la ciudad, lulubell llegaba con toda una brigada de neos

-me parece que falta alguien-dijo Komui viendo detenidamente al grupo frente a el

-sabes perfectamente que esto no es un intercambio amistoso de prisioneros-dijo la rubia sonriendo

El silencio que precede a la tormenta los envolvió, la presión del peligro abrasando sus corazones…murmurándoles palabras de adrenalina que corrían por sus venas en segundos

-tus Noe están por allá-dijo Cross señalando un coche con ventanas polarizadas-tómalos cuando puedas-

Lulubell sonrió y acepto la invitación gustosa, saco una pistola de su cintura y los Noe comenzaron a disparar cubriéndola

Krory dio la orden al grupo de cubrirse y seguir con el plan, debían erradicar a los líderes sin importar nada

Las serpenteantes calles brindaban excelentes oportunidades, mas el coche al que la rubia debía llegar no tenía alguna cercana protección para que pudiera acercársele, confiando en que los sirvientes la ayudarían lulubell corrió directo a el

Croos volteo de inmediato y le apunto mas una bala se impacto en su brazo, Komui mato al muchacho que le disparo al pelirrojo antes de que fuera tarde y se apresuro a ir a su lado antes de que notaran la ventaja

-maldición-murmuro tapando la herida con una mano tratando de impedir la salida de más sangre-no te preocupes por mí, detenla-le dijo mirando a la Noe que se acercaba cada vez más al auto

-¡krory pide ayuda!-le grito Komui al pelinegro, este volteo y asintió, Komui dejo a Croos y siguió a lulubell

Los disparos rompieron los vidrios del coche instantáneamente

-¡que te sucede, pudiste habernos matado!-grito un Debitto mirándola molesto

-mocosos molestos-gruño la Noe cubriéndose atrás del auto de las balas de Komui quien iba directo a ella

-¿escondiéndose señorita?-pregunto back tomándola por sorpresa, colocando el cañón del arma en la rubia cabeza obligándola a soltar el arma, mientras el rubio la desarmaba Jasdero y Debitto bajaron del auto y patearon al rubio

-ya no somos tan molestos hee Lullu-se burlo Debitto sin embargo pronto llegaron más integrantes de la orden rodeándolos y en pocos minutos obtenían una innegable victoria

-bien hecho krory-le felicito Komui, de pronto una véngala se vislumbro débilmente en el cielo

-¡Komui vámonos!-grito Cross abriendo la puerta del copiloto del coche, el pelinegro subió rápidamente y manejaron rumbo a donde había salido la señal de auxilio

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Muy bien ahora lo se, soy un asco para las peleas. Gomen se que no quedo muy bien y no recompensa la ausencia pero prometo que mejorara…espero

Reviews porfa n.n?


	7. el fin de los noe?

Hola! Nuevo capi, yo de vacaciones y aun así me tardo XD bueno espero lo disfruten

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, algunos hombres los recibieron con una lluvia de balas, ellos se agacharon cubriéndose de estas, desde atrás de los Noe una sombra apareció segando sus vidas con ayuda de una katana

-muertos no nos sirven-grito kanda entrando a la casa, Cross hizo una seña a los demás de que pasaran

Dentro los disparos ya no eran tan seguidos, el grupo se interno cuidadosamente, Komui les indico que se dispersaran y ayudaran a sus compañeros

-¡hermano!-Lenalee grito y corrió a abrasarlo, Komui sus piro aliviado estrechándola en sus brazos

-¿donde están los demás?-pregunto Cross mirando hacia el segundo piso, la pelinegra se encogió de hombros, de pronto un grito los dejo estáticos por un segundo

-¡ese es Lavi!-grito Lenalee corriendo escaleras arriba, los demás la siguieron mas de pronto se escucha un disparo y la chica cayó al suelo, la sangre escurrió escaleras abajo desde su pecho

-¡Lenalee!-grito Komui corriendo hacia ella, Cross fue junto a ellos buscando al responsable del disparo mas no encontró a nadie a la vista

-Komui tenemos que ponernos en un lugar más seguro, aquí estamos muy a la vista-le dijo el pelirrojo, sin embargo el no lo escuchaba, abrasaba llorando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, Krory se acerco para protegerlos mientras el pelirrojo intentaba hacer que Komui aceptara moverse

-tenemos que acabar con esto, no dejes que muera para nada-el pelinegro asintió y dejo que krory se llevara a Lenalee al coche, los dos hombres subieron, otro disparo paso rosando el brazo de Komui y Croos disparo en el acto atinándole al costado del chico que había disparado

-¿dónde está el conde?-pregunto el pelirrojo agarrándolo de la camisa, el chico solo lo miro con burla

-déjalo Croos, no dirá nada-dijo Komui acercándose

-entonces no nos sirve-gruño el otro terminando con el

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto, Lavi avanzaba lentamente, deteniendo con su mano una herida en su hombro que sangraba abundantemente, sin importarle la molestia siguió en búsqueda de su querido albino, algo le decía que el estaba en peligro y tenía que apurarse

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Su mirada se nublo un poco, sus brazos y piernas ya había perdido fuerza y sabía que debía actuar rápido si no quería morir asfixiado

La sonrisa de Tikki se había borrado por completo, en sus ojos solo había determinación, no disfrutaba lo que hacía pero era un hecho que debía acabar con la vida del albino

Allen miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara, su mirada se poso en la caja con la que había tropezado, justo detrás de Tikki, en un rápido y desesperado movimiento levanto sus pies hacia a pared y se impulso empujando al pelinegro hacia atrás, tal como esperaba este callo con el encima. Allen rodo alejándose de el, tosió un poco recuperando el aire y trato de levantarse

Tikki se lanzo sobre el antes de que lo lograra y quedaron en el suelo golpeándose, Tikki aprovecho su fuerza poniéndose sobre Allen, poniendo sus rodillas en los hombros del albino y sentándose en su pecho nuevamente intento ahorcarlo, el ojigris intento quitárselo de encima pero no podía ni siquiera patearlo, estiro sus brazos buscando con sus manos algo que arrojar, toco algo duro e inmediatamente la tomo, al reconocer el objeto intento tomarlo bien y disparo hacia el costado de Tikki

El Noe abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus manos perdieron fuerza en el cuello del albino, su cuerpo se desplomo cayendo encima de él, Allen lo quito

-bien hecho mi Allen-murmuro el pelinegro con debilidad, su mano intentando alcanzar el rostro del ojigris

-lo siento Tikki-respondió el tomando la mano del Noe

-hiciste lo que debías...-Tikki cerro con fuerza los ojos adolorido y volvió a abrirlos, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Allen…besame-pidio, Allen dudo un poco pero termino acercándose lentamente al rostro del Noe, juntando sus labios unos momentos, cuando se separo pudo notar que Tikki ya había muerto

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lavi escucho el disparo se apresuro a ir al lugar de donde lo había escuchado, la herida le molestaba pero hacia lo posible por ignorarla. Allen podía estar en peligro y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con el ojigris hincado frente al cadáver de Tikki Mick

-¿Allen?-el albino quito la vista de Tikki y se volteo para ver a quien lo había llamado, al ver a Lavi se arrojo sobre el

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!-repetía su nombre una y otra vez y lo abrasaba, Lavi acariciaba su espalda tranquilizándolo

-ya mi moyashi, todo está bien, aquí estoy-su voz suave y tranquila, reconfortándolo. Ese hermoso pelirrojo era todo lo que el necesitaba

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Los Noe fueron acabados al llegar la madrugada, los sobrevivientes de la orden regresaron a casa, en cuestión de horas la enfermería estaba abarrotada y tuvieron que usar otras habitaciones.

La noticia de la perdida de Lenalee había sorprendido y entristecido a todos, y al día siguiente se celebro una pequeña misa en honor de la joven

Días después se hiso una junta en la oficina de Komui para decidir el paso a seguir

-con el conde fuera de la ciudad perdido en la inmensidad del mundo será imposible localizarlo-comento Croos frustrado por que de nuevo habían perdido toda pista del conde

-¿el que se haya ido no significa que ganamos?-pregunto Miranda

-si él sigue con vida reclutar a más gente es lo de menos, además dejarlo huir seria echar todo lo que sufrimos estos años por la borda, existimos para destruirlo así que no podemos dejar que siga como si nada-argumento Komui-muchos de los nuestros murieron por su culpa, vas a dejar que el responsable salga impune?-

Miranda negó con la cabeza y se quedo callada

-entonces-dijo Croos rompiendo la tensión del momento-seguiremos avanzando y también creceremos para algún día terminar con todo esto-

Todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina

-¿que tal la junta?-pregunto Lavi apenas vio llegar a Allen su habitación

-igual que todas, seguimos protegiendo al pueblo y buscando al conde del milenio-Lavi lo abrazo-¿como esta tu herida?-pregunto preocupado

-soy indestructible-respondió Lavi con una sonrisa, Allen lo golpeo en el estomago con el codo, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor pero después volvió a abrazarlo

-te amo Allen-murmuro juntando sus labios, besándolo de forma lenta y suave, Allen lamio los labios del pelirrojo deseando profundizar la caricia, lo abrazo por el cuello juntándolo más a él, cuando el oxigeno hizo falta sus bocas se separaron apenas unos milímetros

-también te amo Lavi-dijo antes de volver a besarlo con mas intensidad que antes, Lavi lo separo un poco, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-mi moyashi, pienso limpiar cada parte de tu piel que el haya osado tocar-prometió desnudándolo, pasando sus manos por la piel que aun estaba amoratada, acariciando con delicadeza

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El sol aun no había salido cuando algo comenzó a moverse entre las sombra

-¿Allen?-murmuro Lavi adormilado

-no me tardo Lavi, voy al baño-le contesto el albino saliendo de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida de la orden

-si no piensas unirlo a esto ya deberías dejarlo-le regaño kanda llegando a su lado

-cierra la boca-exigió Allen comenzando a caminar, cerca de la orden estaba preparado un carro

-ten cuidado bakanda-Allen le dio las llaves del auto al pelinegro, este no contesto y arranco el auto, Allen se quedo ahí unos momentos más hasta notar los primeros rayos del sol salir, regreso lentamente a la orden para volver von Lavi

Fin

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

No de hecho no es el fin, aun falta XD

Y que tal? Les gusto? De hecho originalmente si iba a ser el final, mi libreta tiene en letras grandes FIN y después, por alguna razón extraña (mi clase de introducción al turismo estaba aburridísima con el profe diciendo lo importante que es él en el uni ¬¬) seguí escribiendo y escribiendo XD así que supongo que seguirá (aun que ya no hay aburridas clases donde escribir X3) me dejan reviews? De regalito adelantado de navidad al menos? XD


	8. no me quieres allen?

Hola! Aquí con el penúltimo cap de este fic, espero les agrade n.n

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Al día siguiente la ausencia de kanda no paso desapercibida por nadie, Komui había mandado llamar a Allen, Lavi y krory para preguntarles por el paradero del espadachín pero los tres ignoraban donde estaba

-moyashi ¿anoche que saliste no te lo encontraste?-le pregunto Lavi al salir de la oficina

-no, para nada-contesto el-pero es bakanda, no deberíamos preocuparnos-continuo mientras miraba su móvil

Ambos chicos fueron a desayunar al comedor, poco después el móvil de Allen sonó

"van más lejos "apareció en la pantalla, Allen lo guardo inmediatamente

-¿quien era?-pregunto Lavi inclinándose hacia el albino

-mensaje erróneo-respondió tomando una cucharada del caldo que tenía enfrente

-déjame ver-pidió el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano, Allen se le quedo viendo sin saber que hace

-no decía nada importante-

-déjame ver-repitió tranquilamente

-¿para qué quieres verlo?-Allen metió la mano en su bolsillo y apago discretamente el aparato

-curiosidad-respondió simplemente, Allen asintió y saco el móvil para dárselo

-ah… ¡espera! Se apago, ya no tiene batería. ¿Mejor luego lo vez sí?-le dijo Allen ni bien le había entregado el aparato

Lavi lo miro con la sospecha en sus ojos color esmeralda pero lo dejo correr

El día siguió corriendo, Lavi tomo una larga y merecida ducha y al salir del baño decidió ir a la habitación del moyashi para jugarle una pequeña broma, al acercarse a la habitación pudo escuchar al chico hablar, temeroso de que estuviera con otra persona y el quedara en ridículo entrando con solo una toalla en la cintura decidió retirarse pero…

-Lavi quería ver el mensaje por eso lo tuve que apagar, perdón-pausa-ya sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas, como sea ¿Dónde estás?-otra pausa, Lavi ya se encontraba justo detrás del albino, le sorprendía que este no hubiera notado su presencia

-entiendo, sigue manteniéndome informado, cuidate-colgo y al voltear casi lanza un grito al encontrarse a Lavi-que haces aquí?-pregunto sin saber si enojarse, sorprenderse o arrojar al pelirrojo a su cama y no dejarlo ir en varias horas, sin embargo la mitad del mayor le hizo olvidar esa última opción

-quería darte una sorpresa pero creo que tú me la diste primero-miro el móvil que aun estaba en manos del albino-así que Lavi quería ver el mensaje y por eso tuviste que apagarlo-

-Lavi…yo…es que…-el pelirrojo puso un dedo frente a él callando

-deja me visto y platicamos-Lavi salió del cuarto y después de unos minutos regreso, se sentó en la cama mirando a Allen quien seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado

-entonces Allen, ¿que sucede?-pregunto Lavi, su tono era calmado y eso hacía que Allen se desesperara aun mas

-Lavi…no es lo que piensas-comenzó Allen sentándose a su lado

-no pienso nasa, solo te escucho-contesto sin alterarse-¿con quien hablabas?-

-con…kanda-

-y por que no me pasaste a Yuu-chan?-pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro las sospechas comenzaban a nacer ¿y si Allen lo engallaba con kanda? Eso era imposible, trato de quitarse esa idea apenas la pensó, debía confiar en su Allen

-el…no quiere que nadie sepa donde esta-le dijo, al ver la cara de confusión del pelirrojo continuó-solo llamo para que les dijera a todos que está bien-

-¿no confías en mi?-pregunto un poco dolido

-no es eso, kanda no quería que alguien se enterara hasta que él estuviera alejado de este lugar-le explico Allen tomando su mano

-¿pero por que Yuu-chan se iría a otro lado? El no nos dejaría, no es del tipo que se va dejando las cosas a medias-Lavi no entendía del todo

-no lo sé, el solo me dijo que quería irse de aquí, así que solo le pedí que me avisara que estaba bien-

Lavi no muy convencido asintió, Allen suspiro aliviado, así todo estaría tranquilo

Los días siguieron pasando dos meses después de la victoria sobre los Noe este cambio sutil se hizo considerable, Lavi se desesperaba con la situación pero se decía a si mismo que estaba exagerando, sin embargo, después de la quinta vez consecutiva que Allen le cancelaba una salida decidió aclarar las cosas

-Allen?-llamo tocando a la puerta del albino

-¿Lavi que sucede?-pregunto abriéndole la puerta

-¿podemos hablar?-Allen se hizo a un lado para que Lavi pudiera pasar, cerró la puerta y lo miro-¿ya no sientes nada por mi?-pregunto directamente

-¿porque dices eso?-Allen lo miro alarmado

-no soy tonto Allen, te has estado alejando de mi, dime ¿cuando fue la última vez que saliste conmigo fuera de la orden? ¿O pasar una noche completa en mi habitación? ¿O toda la tarde paseando por aquí?-la mirada dolida de Lavi hacia que Allen sintiera una opresión en el pecho, odiaba verlo así, pero todo esto era solo para protegerlo

Cuando iba a hablar el móvil de Allen comienzo a vibrar en su mueble, Lavi lo miro y sonrió melancólicamente

-¿o será que la respuesta es la de siempre? ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?-tomo el móvil y abrió el mensaje que estaba en la pantalla

"si quieres acabar ocn esto será mejor que pidas la ayuda de algunos más, los dos solos no podremos, hay demasiada vigilancia"

Lavi le entrego el aparato a Allen y lo miro interrogante, el albino leyó rápidamente el mensaje y regreso la vista a su novio

-kanda esta espiando a los Noe, más específicamente al conde…es algo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace tiempo, yo no quería meterte en esto-

-¿porque no? No puede ser más arriesgado que lo que ya hacemos-Lavi había pasado de estar triste a molesto

-si lo es, no es lo mismo segur al enemigo que matarlo apenas lo ves-se defendió el albino

-en ambos casos arriesgas tu vida-objeto Lavi

-yo no quería que arriesgaras la tuya-Allen lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor-hace un es kanda me dijo que estuviera listo para reunirme con él, el conde se ha dejado de mover. Todo está tranquilo por aquí así que…-

-me ibas a deja, tú te ibas a ir a matar al conde dejándome aquí loco de la preocupación-le corto Lavi separándolo de él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del menor

-Quería protegerte-

-no lo hagas-murmuro Lavi antes de acercarse a él para darle un dulce beso, mordiendo juguetonamente sus labios, Allen paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo acercándolo más, se separaron unos instantes después-a donde tu vallas yo iré, no me importa si muero o no, solo quiero estar a tu lado…te amo Allen-le dijo mirándolo fijamente Allen sonrió y volvió a besarlo haciéndolo caer en su cama

-¿no deberíamos ver a cuanta gente necesitaremos?-pregunto Lavi sin poder despegar sus labios completamente de los del albino

-tendrá que ser después-respondió poniendo una sonrisa traviesa mientras desabrochaba su camisa blanca, dejando expuesta la clara piel-¿o piensas abandonarme aquí así?-

Lavo lo tomo y lo recostó bajo el atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso

-creo que eso fue un no-pensó Allen antes de abandonarse al deseo

Al día siguiente ambos chicos le explicaban la situación a krory quien los convenció de decirle todo a Komui, después de preguntarle a kanda Allen le explico la situación al pelinegro. El formo rápidamente un pequeño grupo y dio o necesario. Esa misma tarde Allen, Lavi, krory y Back partían rumbo a Francia

Horas más tarde llegaban una pequeña ciudad intentando no llamar la atención se dividieron en parejas hospedándose en diferentes lugares

Allen inmediatamente le aviso a kanda que habían llegado y el espadachín lo cito de forma inmediata pidiéndole explisitamente que fuera el solo

-¿por que nada más tú?-pregunto Lavi mirando como colgaba el móvil

-así llamamos menos la atención Lavi-explico Allen mirándolo divertido

-pero no quiero que vallas solo-Lavi hiso un puchero, provocando la risa del menor

-todo estará bien-le di un corto beso el cual Lavi prolongo para después dejarlo ir a regañadientes

El alvino llego a una pequeña cafetería, dio un suspiro antes de entrar al local y en menos de 3 segundos su vista pasó a ser negra

-vámonos-escucho decir para después ser levantado como si de un cerdito se tratara

Lo aventaron a la parte de atrás de una camioneta y escucho a esta prender y comenzar a moverse

20 minutos después la camioneta se detuvo, el albino conto hasta tres y escucho disparos, después la puerta se abrió y desatar la venda que cubría sus ojos

-Lavi te pateara cuando sepa que me usaste como carnada-se quejo el ojigris saliendo de la camionera, el pelinegro no dijo nada, solo aventó los cuerpos sin vida de los captores a donde había estado Allen

-llama a todos, con tan poca gente si cabemos aquí-le indico subiendo a la camioneta. Después de deshacerse de los cuerpos fueron por los demás

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Aclaro, no conozco Francia pero buscando algún lugar donde enviarlos una amiga me dijo que los enviara ahí. Dicho esto les digo que ya el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo n.n

Y como es el ultimo quiero preguntarles ¿quieren lemmon laven en el ultimo cap? ¿Un poco de diversión antes de enfrentarse al gran conde del milenio? Lo dejo en sus manos, así que dejen review y díganme


	9. FIN

Hola! Finalmente ya vengo con la ultima parte de mi fic, que termino como empezó, en una clase aburrida de la primera semana de la uni XD

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡Yuu-chan te extrañe!-Lavi se aventó sobre Kanda abrasándolo

-quítate-gruño este sacudiéndoselo pero el pelirrojo estaba como sanguijuela adherido a el

-¿y yo qué?-se quejo Allen, primero no lo quería dejar ir y ahora pelaba mas a Kanda que a el

Lavi soltó inmediatamente a Kanda y le dio un profundo beso a Allen a modo de disculpa

-tu estuviste más atento con el por dos meses-murmuro en su oído-es mi pequeña venganza-e alvino le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-yo lo hice por trabajo, no para darte celos-Allen se cruzo de brazos molesto, Lavi sonrió y lo abrazo

-mi moyashi, no te enojes conmigo-pidió con una suave voz seductora que derritió por completo al albino

-vámonos ya-gruño Kanda haciendo sonar el claxon de la camioneta, logrando romper la atmosfera romántica que se había creado

-si vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas bien podrías dejarnos disfrutar un r ato-le dijo Lavi entrando al coche

-cierra la boca-ordeno Kanda pisando el acelerador para ir por los que faltaban, media hora después planeaban que hacer

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡no es posible que esperemos!-se quejo Lavi aventando las llaves del cuarto de hotel a la cama

-tranquilo Lavi, todos estuvimos de acuerdo-intento calmarlo Allen

-pero es que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, el conde podría actuar ya-el pelirrojo se puso a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, Allen sonrió divertido y se acerco a él para abrazarlo y detener el loco andar de su novio

-todo va a salir bien Lavi-murmuro tranquilamente,Las claras manos se deslizaron por la espalda del pelirrojo procurando un lento masaje-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-murmuro en su oído para después pasar sus labios por su cuello

-mmm…no es justo Allen, así no lograre concentrare en convencerte de que debemos..aahh-allen había mordido su cuello, aprovechándose de lo sensible que era su novio en esa zona

-esa es la idea-respondió el albino con una sonrisa malévola, introduciendo sus mano cajo la playera del pelirrojo para quitársela

-Allen, no es el momento para..-sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del menor que iniciaron un fogoso beso, su lengua curiosa invadió la cavidad del pelirrojo mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso entreteniéndose en darles atención a las tetillas

-Allen..-gimió Lavi cuando el chico finalmente dejo su boca, sin darle tiempo a nada lo aventó a la cama donde se puso sobre él, atacando su cuello con mordidas y besos, Lavi comenzó a quitarle la camisa al albino, ansioso de ver la clara piel de este.

Una sonrisita traviesa en los labios de Allen le indicó a Lavi que tenía algo en mente, así que se dejo a merced del pequeño

-te amo Lavi, te amo tanto-le dijo al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo, sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón, donde se apresuraron a abrirlo, los bajaron junto con los bóxers para poder tomar el miembro que comenzaba a endurecer, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta, presionando y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco

-aahhh…Allen…mas…-pidió Lavi sintiendo como la sangre corría y se concentraba en ese sitio, el albino se acerco el glande a los labios, donde comenzó a besar y lamer de forma suave, el pelirrojo movía las caderas intentando que el menor dejara de torturarlo-mmmh…Allen…aahh-

Allen sonrió y metió el pene en su boca, succionando, mordiendo, haciendo de todo para enloquecer al pelirrojo. Levanto la mirada y lo que vio simplemente hizo que su propia erección aumentara

Un sudado Lavi, con los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo por más, sus ojos cerrados tratando de controlar el placer que recorría su cuerpo y hacia que temblara suavemente

-eres delicioso Lavi-le dijo arrogante, acariciando los muslos del pelirrojo y lamiendo la extensión del falo

-mmghh…calla..te y…sigue-contesto con esfuerzo, enredando sus dedos en el blanco cabello y empujándolo suavemente, Allen obedeció de inmediato y retomo su labor, Lavi estaba cada vez mas agitado, sus jadeos eran más fuetes y no podría resistir mas

-aahh…Allen..voy a..-Lavi empujo a Allen a tiempo, pues apenas había abandonado su miembro este expulso el blanco liquido

Lavi se dejo caer en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo relajado. Allen lo miro impaciente, pues el aun no acababa, se puso sobre el volviéndolo a besar

-Lavi…-gimió sensualmente-por favor-tomo las manos del pelirrojo y las llevo a su pantalón, Lavi sonrió y los quito, se acerco a besarlo mientras sus mano descendían por la espalda del albino hasta llegar a su trasero donde introdujo un dedo y comenzó a prepararlo

-mmm….lavi-gimio al sentirlo, sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros del pelirrojo en el momento en que Lavi introdujo dos dedos mas-aahhh…mas…mas-

Lavi comenzó a mover sus dedos, haciendo círculos, sacándolos y metiéndolos, logrando fuertes gemidos de placer de parte del albino

-Lavi…por favor..mmhhh..hazlo ya-rogo impaciente, Lavi dejo a Allen bajo el y saco sus dedos para ser sustituidos por el miembro, ya erecto, del pelirrojo, que comenzó a embestir al menor-aahhh….aaahhhh….-sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo impuesto por Lavi, el placer embriagándolos

-mmm….Allen…-el ojijade comenzó a masturbar al albino, llevándolo junto con las embestidas, Allen arqueo la espalda al sentirlo, un grito escapo de sus labios

-Lavi…aahh…Lavi…-el cuerpo del menor se tenso, ambos sabían que el orgasmo estaba cerca, un par de embestidas mas y terminaron corriéndose.

Con la respiración agitada, y bastante cansados, apenas y pudieron cubrirse con las sabanas, Allen se acurruco en el pecho del pelirrojo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El sol estaba ya descendiendo, y las luces de una mansión comenzaron a encenderse. Los coches llegaba uno por uno dejando a los invitados que entraban sonrientes al gran salón el cual ya estaba adornado, con una suave melodía que amenizaba el ambiente

La gente se apresuraba a llegar y saludar al anfitrión, un extraño hombre, algo regordete, que usaba un curioso gorro de copa

-aun no ha llegado el invitado de honor-le aviso una niña que llego corriendo a colgársele de la espalda

-descuida Road, el vendrá-la velada transcurría de manera agradable, hasta que de pronto, la puerta principal se abrió de forma violenta, todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado

-ya era hora de que aparecieras Allen, te has tomado tu tiempo verdad-el conde se levanto de su asiento y avanzo hacia el albino

-no creí que quisieras morir tan pronto-contesto sonriendo y sacando su fiel compañera plateada, apuntándole directo a la cabeza

-si lo haces, morirán todos aquí, y tú no eres del tipo que deja que eso suceda-comento con calma el conde

-aquí el único que morirá eres tú-

Se escucho el disparo de un arma…un cuerpo cayendo…los gritos de la gente alarmada

-¡Allen!-grito Lavi saliendo de entre los invitados y corriendo hacia el alvino que estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho

-el conde trono los dedo y señalo a un hombre que en esos momentos estaba escondiendo un arma y de algún lado llego otro disparo certero a la cabeza de el matándolo al instante

-yo no ordene que le hicieran daño al chico-menciono el conde ante la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo

-Allen era muy importante para Tikki, no queremos que salga herido, al menos no más de lo estrictamente necesario-Road avanzo hacia ellos mas a ver a Lavi apuntarle con su arma se detuvo-en cuanto a ti, no te necesitamos-

En un rápido movimiento la pelinegra intento sacar algo pero dos disparos mas bastaron para terminar con su vida y la de otro más. El caos inicio, la poca calma que la gente pudiera tener se esfumo y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, mas las salidas estaban cerradas dejándolos atrapados

Bach y Krory, que desde que Allen había ingresado a la mansión, sacaban a discretamente a cuantos podían por las ventanas, intentaban proteger y salvar a los mas posibles, pero era difícil entre tanta confusión

Tomar la vida del conde era lo más importante, Kanda buscaba oportunidades, pero no le era posible, pues constantemente tenían que cubrirse de la balas con los pilares de la casa, cuando finalmente se libro de algunos corrió directo hacia el conde, quien ya salía de la mansión protegido por sus sirvientes, quienes al ver al espadachín se apresuraron a rodearlo y asi teriinar con el de una vez por todas

-¡kanda kun!-grito alarmado krory, Kanda se resigno pero en un segundo, los 5 hombres que estaban alrededor de el, calleron muertos por las balas

-niños inútiles, sin mi ya estarían muertos-les dijo croos quitándose un estorboso saco, los tres sonrieron y siguieron defendiéndose de los que restaban

Y si Bach y Krory no mataban al conde, y si Croos y Kanda tampoco… ¿quien lo haría?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-supongo que hubiera sido muy tonto de mi parte darte por muerto-el conde miraba tranquilo al albino frente a él. Lavi se encontraba atrás de el cubriéndole la espalda por si alguien llegaba

-los chalecos antibalas son muy útiles en estos días-respondió altivamente

-¿entonces me mataras Allen? ¿Y después qué? No podrás vivir bien si es lo que quieres, las muertes de aquellos inocentes pesaran siempre en tu conciencia-dijo señalando la mansión

-pero habrá gente que se salvara si tu mueres hoy-Allen intentaba sonar calmado, pero sabía muy bien que el conde tenía razón

-mártires de un bien mayor, comienzas a pensar fríamente. Dentro de poco serás igual que Tikki, el también empezó así-

-¡deja de hablar Allen! No tenemos tiempo-intervino Lavi sacudiéndolo, pero el alvino pareció perdido en la última afirmación del conde-¡Allen!-

-será una gran pérdida para nosotros pero eres un niño muy travieso-el conde saco un extraño artefacto, Lavi volvió a gritare a Allen quien finalmente diapiro al mismo tiempo que el conde

El conde cayó al suelo mientras que el alvino solo sintió una pequeña punzada en el cuello

-¡vámonos!-le apuro Lavi jalándolo del brazo, apenas antes de que los guardias llegaran, kanda y Croos los escoltaron hasta la camioneta donde Bach y Krory ya estaban esperándolos

Regresaron al hotel en absoluto silencio, sabían que finalmente el conde del milenio era historia pero la victoria había costado la vida de inocente, Bach y Krory hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero les fue imposible sacar a todos

Lavi intento animar a Allen mas este se limito a acostarse en la cama, por la noche, Lavi se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un temblor a su lado, al prender la luz noto como Allen temblaba de forma preocupante y su rostro estaba lleno de sudor

-¡Allen! ¡Allen!-intento despertarlo pero el no contestaba, Lavi llamo de inmediato kanda y a los demás y lo llevaron al hospital

Ya en el hospital el grupo se quedo en la sala de espera, Lavi no dejaba de moverse, preguntando cada segundo porque tardaban tanto

Finalmente un doctor entro y pregunto por los acompañantes del alvino, el pelirrojo casi salto hacia el

-bueno…o hemos revisado t…descubrimos-el doctor tenía el rostro de quien no quiere decir lo que sabe y en sus adentro todos comenzaban a temer lo peor

-ya doctor, por favor dígalo-rogo Lavi sin soportarlo mas

-lo envenenaron…no podemos hacer ya nada-

Las palabras parecieron dichas en cámara lenta, el cerebro del pelirrojo se negó a captar la información pero el cuerpo de Lavi si reacciono ya que por sus hermosos ojos verdes se desbordaban ya abundantes lagrimas, todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer y solo podía sentir como caía a un oscuro y frio vacio

-¿podemos verlo?-pregunto kanda trayendo a la realidad a Lavi

-claro, adelante-el doctor comenzó a caminar-está ya consiente, pero no sabemos cuánto dure-les informo abriendo la puerta. Lavi entro primero y Bach cerro la puerta después de que pasara

-Lavi-san necesita estar con el mas que nosotros-les dijo a los chicos que lo miraron interrogantes

-iré a informarle a Komui-les dijo Croos dejándolos, kanda sintió y los otros dos se limitaron a quedarse ahí esperando

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¿Allen como te sientes?-pregunto Lavi esforzados en sonar normal, tratando de que sus lagrimas no lo traicionaran

-mejor-Allen sonrió con melancolía y Lavi lo abrazo

-no quiero…-murmuro el pelirrojo apretando mas el abrazo, sin poder terminar su oración. Decirlo lo hacia un hecho insoportablemente real

-lo sé, pero tranquilo, todo estará bien-la serenidad con que hablaba Allen era hasta cierto punto desquiciante ¿Por qué aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no buscar otra solución?

-Allen-el alvino lo callo dándole un tierno beso, sus dulces labios ahora tenían el amargo sabor de las lágrimas, sin embargo no les importo. Ambos disfrutaron cada roce, guardándolo en su mente

Cuando el oxigeno exigió su atención se separaron aunque sus frentes seguían unidas al igual que sus manos

-te amo Allen-las lagrimas caían en sus manos mezclándose con las del alvino-te necesito, por favor no me dejes…por favor-suplico

-Lavi…-su voz quebrada, las palabras de Lavi rasgaban su corazón-no te dejare nunca…no necesitas verme para saber que siempre estaré contigo…te amo Lavi, te amo-Allen se refugió en el pecho de su novio, su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto

El pelirrojo lo estrecho en sus brazos, sintió como la temperatura del ojigris descendía y lo aparto para poder verlo

-Allen! Allen!-le llamo desesperado, intentando que abriera los ojos, lo movio un poco pero sabia que no serviría de nada-Allen…te amo, te amo, te amo-murmuro con la voz apagada, acurrucándolo en su pecho

-Lavi-san?-llamo Krory abriendo la puerta un poco

-no es justo-susurro Lavi sin dejar de abrazar al alvino

-Lavi san-Krory se acerco alarmado seguido de los demás

-¡no es justo! ¡despues de pasar tantas cosas! ¡terminar de esta manera! ¡NO ES JUSTO!-grito resentido, en ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo, se odiaba a si mismo ¿Cómo no lo protegió? ¡El debía protegerlo!

Kanda se acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro

-¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJENME SOLO! ¡FUERA!-le grito quitando la mano de kanda con brusquedad, el espadachín lo miro fijamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada

-tienes que tranquilizarte! El no querría que te pusieras así, es doloroso pero con gritarles a todos no solucionaras nada, no harás que el vuelva-Lavi agacho la cabeza y se volteo para tomar la fría mano de Allen entre las suyas

-por favor…váyanse-pidio sin mirarlos, escucho pasos y después la puerta cerrarse

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La puerta del cementerio se abrió y como cada tarde un atractivo joven de cabello rojo la cruzo, sabía de memoria el camino, avanzo sin detenerse hasta llegar frente a una tumba

-hola Allen, te traje fresas-Lavi se sentó y saco una bolsita, deposito unas cuantas frente a la tumba y tomo las que sobraban

-se que no te gusta comer solo así que te acompañare-

FIN

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

¡YAA LO TERMINE!

Gracias por leer mi fic, si no es mucho pedir…me dejan un review para saber si les gusto el final? Me haría muy feliz n.n

Espero les haya agradado y lavi-chan onegai, no me mates por haber hecho asi el final pero tu sabes perfectamente como salió este fic, hizo lo que quiso, yo no tuve nada que ver


End file.
